Infamous darkness of the beast and ice queen
by dark nightmere
Summary: What if when Cole became the Beast his love for Kuo was really strong and together they intend to destroy humanity and raise the conduits up to take there place. What if the gevement tried to recreate the RFI read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 The darkness comes closer

Infamous the darkness of the beast and ice queen

Chapter 1 the darkness moves closer

As Cole and Kuo met up with John to help him destroy humanity. Cole had been evil throughout the entire Campaign but he helped Kuo when she needed it and now he would destroy the humans and bring forth a new age of conduits.

Elsewhere

Zeke and Nix where shutting down the power so that they could stop Cole and Kuo before they could succeed in destroying earth. Zeke still could not believe that Cole would go this low to destroy the earth just as he finished that thought Kuo appeared as Zeke commanded Nix to handle Cole while he took care of Kuo.

Back with Cole and John after fighting there way through the city destroying the Militia and rebellion which stood in there way and facing off with Nix to destroy the RFI which Nix had stolen as they approached the church where the biggest amount of people where Cole want off to fight and kill Nix and Zeke and to destroy earth.

As Cole finished off Nix Zeke stood there saying "twice as bright" as Cole responded "always right" as Zeke aimed his gun to try and kill Cole but Cole easily over powered Zeke finishing him off as John appeared saying he could not do it anymore and that if he gave the power to Cole he could complete the plan to destroy humanity as he gave Cole all his power and let go.

As Kuo looked at the destruction smiling evilly knowing that soon the world would fall to them and humanity would die out as she stood by Cole as his second in command aiming to save as many conduits as they could so that humanity would die out and a new world would be born from there.

Chapter 2 A meeting of fate.

As the president of the United States looked at the reports of how the beast Morgrath had destroyed much all residence that they throw at him he knew that they had to come up with a new plan so called his most trusted Generals to discuss a new strategy to stop the conduits before all was destroyed. As the president began the meeting "welcome my fellow Americans we most discuss a way to stop Morgrath before he and his armies of conduits tear throw are world and destroy it. As the Gun commander spoke "he is more powerful than any enemy we have ever faced his power is almost unstoppable" as he looked at Maya Jones the FBI agent assigned to keep an eye on Cole and take him out if he want rouge. As Maya spoke "I know I messed up in empire city by failing to stop Morgrath but that can be fixed if we can track down the conduits before he does and eliminate them. As the president looked at Maya he said "no I will not give you authority to kill American citizens despite the threat Morgrath posers we will defeat him the way we always have defeated threats in the past. As Maya spoke out against this saying "sir this is no ordinary threat to our community Morgrath is to powerful and we most act to destroy him before he kills us all and the only way maybe with the conduits. As the Gun commander spoke out "I do not believe that we should use the same power against Morgrath we should try to create a more powerful RFI to destroy all the conduits in one go because the military cannot take him out without some series help. As the president looked at them saying "I agree with the commander if his plan fails then we can try yours Maya but I do not believe it will work without Morgrath finding out you are dismissed. As Maya and the commander along with the rest of the Generals left she glared at the commander knowing that because she had not eliminated Cole when she had the chance they may be doomed.

Chapter 3 The march of evil

As Cole smiled having picked up more conduits in Florida having destroyed the city he smiled as he looked at his queen Kuo she had steak by him since the beginning of the match and her ice was now red just like his black lightening which he used to fight the humans along with the beasts powers as he headed up north making his way to Washington to awaken the conduits there as he smiled at Kuo as she was a lot darker now and had no compassion to the humans like she once did.

As Kuo looked at Cole smiling wickedly they had both changed embracing the darkness to destroy the humans but Kuo knew that the humans would surely built up more residence to try and bring them down because soon they would crass the sea's hunting for more Conduits as she looked at Oswion one of the first Conduits to have joined them in New Marius which was rubble now as the blast had mostly destroyed the city when John gave his powers to Cole so that he would become the Beast.

As the Gun Commander heard that the Beast had torn through Florida he ordered his forces to try and hold the Beast back as he continued his plan to create a much more powerful RFI to destroy all the Conduits and if any survived well they would be taken into custody for there crimes.

As Cole brought down another bench of Residence fighters he looked a Kuo kissing her as there planned wedding would come after the destruction of humanity but he knew that it would not be an easy fight because the human race would not give up without a fight to the death which he would grant them.


	2. Chapter 2 A meeting of fate

Infamous the darkness of the beast and ice queen

Chapter 1 the darkness moves closer

As Cole and Kuo met up with John to help him destroy humanity. Cole had been evil throughout the entire Campaign but he helped Kuo when she needed it and now he would destroy the humans and bring forth a new age of conduits.

Elsewhere

Zeke and Nix where shutting down the power so that they could stop Cole and Kuo before they could succeed in destroying earth. Zeke still could not believe that Cole would go this low to destroy the earth just as he finished that thought Kuo appeared as Zeke commanded Nix to handle Cole while he took care of Kuo.

Back with Cole and John after fighting there way through the city destroying the Militia and rebellion which stood in there way and facing off with Nix to destroy the RFI which Nix had stolen as they approached the church where the biggest amount of people where Cole want off to fight and kill Nix and Zeke and to destroy earth.

As Cole finished off Nix Zeke stood there saying "twice as bright" as Cole responded "always right" as Zeke aimed his gun to try and kill Cole but Cole easily over powered Zeke finishing him off as John appeared saying he could not do it anymore and that if he gave the power to Cole he could complete the plan to destroy humanity as he gave Cole all his power and let go.

As Kuo looked at the destruction smiling evilly knowing that soon the world would fall to them and humanity would die out as she stood by Cole as his second in command aiming to save as many conduits as they could so that humanity would die out and a new world would be born from there.

Chapter 2 A meeting of fate.

As the president of the United States looked at the reports of how the beast Morgrath had destroyed much all residence that they throw at him he knew that they had to come up with a new plan so called his most trusted Generals to discuss a new strategy to stop the conduits before all was destroyed. As the president began the meeting "welcome my fellow Americans we most discuss a way to stop Morgrath before he and his armies of conduits tear throw are world and destroy it. As the Gun commander spoke "he is more powerful than any enemy we have ever faced his power is almost unstoppable" as he looked at Maya Jones the FBI agent assigned to keep an eye on Cole and take him out if he want rouge. As Maya spoke "I know I messed up in empire city by failing to stop Morgrath but that can be fixed if we can track down the conduits before he does and eliminate them. As the president looked at Maya he said "no I will not give you authority to kill American citizens despite the threat Morgrath posers we will defeat him the way we always have defeated threats in the past. As Maya spoke out against this saying "sir this is no ordinary threat to our community Morgrath is to powerful and we most act to destroy him before he kills us all and the only way maybe with the conduits. As the Gun commander spoke out "I do not believe that we should use the same power against Morgrath we should try to create a more powerful RFI to destroy all the conduits in one go because the military cannot take him out without some series help. As the president looked at them saying "I agree with the commander if his plan fails then we can try yours Maya but I do not believe it will work without Morgrath finding out you are dismissed. As Maya and the commander along with the rest of the Generals left she glared at the commander knowing that because she had not eliminated Cole when she had the chance they may be doomed.

Chapter 3 The march of evil

As Cole smiled having picked up more conduits in Florida having destroyed the city he smiled as he looked at his queen Kuo she had steak by him since the beginning of the match and her ice was now red just like his black lightening which he used to fight the humans along with the beasts powers as he headed up north making his way to Washington to awaken the conduits there as he smiled at Kuo as she was a lot darker now and had no compassion to the humans like she once did.

As Kuo looked at Cole smiling wickedly they had both changed embracing the darkness to destroy the humans but Kuo knew that the humans would surely built up more residence to try and bring them down because soon they would crass the sea's hunting for more Conduits as she looked at Oswion one of the first Conduits to have joined them in New Marius which was rubble now as the blast had mostly destroyed the city when John gave his powers to Cole so that he would become the Beast.

As the Gun Commander heard that the Beast had torn through Florida he ordered his forces to try and hold the Beast back as he continued his plan to create a much more powerful RFI to destroy all the Conduits and if any survived well they would be taken into custody for there crimes.

As Cole brought down another bench of Residence fighters he looked a Kuo kissing her as there planned wedding would come after the destruction of humanity but he knew that it would not be an easy fight because the human race would not give up without a fight to the death which he would grant them.


	3. Chapter 3 The march of evil

Infamous the darkness of the beast and ice queen

Chapter 1 the darkness moves closer

As Cole and Kuo met up with John to help him destroy humanity. Cole had been evil throughout the entire Campaign but he helped Kuo when she needed it and now he would destroy the humans and bring forth a new age of conduits.

Elsewhere

Zeke and Nix where shutting down the power so that they could stop Cole and Kuo before they could succeed in destroying earth. Zeke still could not believe that Cole would go this low to destroy the earth just as he finished that thought Kuo appeared as Zeke commanded Nix to handle Cole while he took care of Kuo.

Back with Cole and John after fighting there way through the city destroying the Militia and rebellion which stood in there way and facing off with Nix to destroy the RFI which Nix had stolen as they approached the church where the biggest amount of people where Cole want off to fight and kill Nix and Zeke and to destroy earth.

As Cole finished off Nix Zeke stood there saying "twice as bright" as Cole responded "always right" as Zeke aimed his gun to try and kill Cole but Cole easily over powered Zeke finishing him off as John appeared saying he could not do it anymore and that if he gave the power to Cole he could complete the plan to destroy humanity as he gave Cole all his power and let go.

As Kuo looked at the destruction smiling evilly knowing that soon the world would fall to them and humanity would die out as she stood by Cole as his second in command aiming to save as many conduits as they could so that humanity would die out and a new world would be born from there.

Chapter 2 A meeting of fate.

As the president of the United States looked at the reports of how the beast Morgrath had destroyed much all residence that they throw at him he knew that they had to come up with a new plan so called his most trusted Generals to discuss a new strategy to stop the conduits before all was destroyed. As the president began the meeting "welcome my fellow Americans we most discuss a way to stop Morgrath before he and his armies of conduits tear throw are world and destroy it. As the Gun commander spoke "he is more powerful than any enemy we have ever faced his power is almost unstoppable" as he looked at Maya Jones the FBI agent assigned to keep an eye on Cole and take him out if he want rouge. As Maya spoke "I know I messed up in empire city by failing to stop Morgrath but that can be fixed if we can track down the conduits before he does and eliminate them. As the president looked at Maya he said "no I will not give you authority to kill American citizens despite the threat Morgrath posers we will defeat him the way we always have defeated threats in the past. As Maya spoke out against this saying "sir this is no ordinary threat to our community Morgrath is to powerful and we most act to destroy him before he kills us all and the only way maybe with the conduits. As the Gun commander spoke out "I do not believe that we should use the same power against Morgrath we should try to create a more powerful RFI to destroy all the conduits in one go because the military cannot take him out without some series help. As the president looked at them saying "I agree with the commander if his plan fails then we can try yours Maya but I do not believe it will work without Morgrath finding out you are dismissed. As Maya and the commander along with the rest of the Generals left she glared at the commander knowing that because she had not eliminated Cole when she had the chance they may be doomed.

Chapter 3 The march of evil

As Cole smiled having picked up more conduits in Florida having destroyed the city he smiled as he looked at his queen Kuo she had steak by him since the beginning of the match and her ice was now red just like his black lightening which he used to fight the humans along with the beasts powers as he headed up north making his way to Washington to awaken the conduits there as he smiled at Kuo as she was a lot darker now and had no compassion to the humans like she once did.

As Kuo looked at Cole smiling wickedly they had both changed embracing the darkness to destroy the humans but Kuo knew that the humans would surely built up more residence to try and bring them down because soon they would crass the sea's hunting for more Conduits as she looked at Oswion one of the first Conduits to have joined them in New Marius which was rubble now as the blast had mostly destroyed the city when John gave his powers to Cole so that he would become the Beast.

As the Gun Commander heard that the Beast had torn through Florida he ordered his forces to try and hold the Beast back as he continued his plan to create a much more powerful RFI to destroy all the Conduits and if any survived well they would be taken into custody for there crimes.

As Cole brought down another bench of Residence fighters he looked a Kuo kissing her as there planned wedding would come after the destruction of humanity but he knew that it would not be an easy fight because the human race would not give up without a fight to the death which he would grant them.


	4. Chapter 4 General Tompkin's last stand

Infamous the darkness of the beast and ice queen

Chapter 1 the darkness moves closer

As Cole and Kuo met up with John to help him destroy humanity. Cole had been evil throughout the entire Campaign but he helped Kuo when she needed it and now he would destroy the humans and bring forth a new age of conduits.

Elsewhere

Zeke and Nix where shutting down the power so that they could stop Cole and Kuo before they could succeed in destroying earth. Zeke still could not believe that Cole would go this low to destroy the earth just as he finished that thought Kuo appeared as Zeke commanded Nix to handle Cole while he took care of Kuo.

Back with Cole and John after fighting there way through the city destroying the Militia and rebellion which stood in there way and facing off with Nix to destroy the RFI which Nix had stolen as they approached the church where the biggest amount of people where Cole want off to fight and kill Nix and Zeke and to destroy earth.

As Cole finished off Nix Zeke stood there saying "twice as bright" as Cole responded "always right" as Zeke aimed his gun to try and kill Cole but Cole easily over powered Zeke finishing him off as John appeared saying he could not do it anymore and that if he gave the power to Cole he could complete the plan to destroy humanity as he gave Cole all his power and let go.

As Kuo looked at the destruction smiling evilly knowing that soon the world would fall to them and humanity would die out as she stood by Cole as his second in command aiming to save as many conduits as they could so that humanity would die out and a new world would be born from there.

Chapter 2 A meeting of fate.

As the president of the United States looked at the reports of how the beast Morgrath had destroyed much all residence that they throw at him he knew that they had to come up with a new plan so called his most trusted Generals to discuss a new strategy to stop the conduits before all was destroyed. As the president began the meeting "welcome my fellow Americans we most discuss a way to stop Morgrath before he and his armies of conduits tear throw are world and destroy it. As the Gun commander spoke "he is more powerful than any enemy we have ever faced his power is almost unstoppable" as he looked at Maya Jones the FBI agent assigned to keep an eye on Cole and take him out if he want rouge. As Maya spoke "I know I messed up in empire city by failing to stop Morgrath but that can be fixed if we can track down the conduits before he does and eliminate them. As the president looked at Maya he said "no I will not give you authority to kill American citizens despite the threat Morgrath posers we will defeat him the way we always have defeated threats in the past. As Maya spoke out against this saying "sir this is no ordinary threat to our community Morgrath is to powerful and we most act to destroy him before he kills us all and the only way maybe with the conduits. As the Gun commander spoke out "I do not believe that we should use the same power against Morgrath we should try to create a more powerful RFI to destroy all the conduits in one go because the military cannot take him out without some series help. As the president looked at them saying "I agree with the commander if his plan fails then we can try yours Maya but I do not believe it will work without Morgrath finding out you are dismissed. As Maya and the commander along with the rest of the Generals left she glared at the commander knowing that because she had not eliminated Cole when she had the chance they may be doomed.

Chapter 3 The march of evil

As Cole smiled having picked up more conduits in Florida having destroyed the city he smiled as he looked at his queen Kuo she had steak by him since the beginning of the match and her ice was now red just like his black lightening which he used to fight the humans along with the beasts powers as he headed up north making his way to Washington to awaken the conduits there as he smiled at Kuo as she was a lot darker now and had no compassion to the humans like she once did.

As Kuo looked at Cole smiling wickedly they had both changed embracing the darkness to destroy the humans but Kuo knew that the humans would surely built up more residence to try and bring them down because soon they would crass the sea's hunting for more Conduits as she looked at Oswion one of the first Conduits to have joined them in New Marius which was rubble now as the blast had mostly destroyed the city when John gave his powers to Cole so that he would become the Beast.

As the Gun Commander heard that the Beast had torn through Florida he ordered his forces to try and hold the Beast back as he continued his plan to create a much more powerful RFI to destroy all the Conduits and if any survived well they would be taken into custody for there crimes.

As Cole brought down another bench of Residence fighters he looked a Kuo kissing her as there planned wedding would come after the destruction of humanity but he knew that it would not be an easy fight because the human race would not give up without a fight to the death which he would grant them.

Chapter 4 General Tompkins last stand

As General Tompkins assembled his forces prepared to stop Morgrath once and for all knowing that he had to lead his armies against him what the gun commander proposed to do was insane a tactical strike would destroy Morgrath and his armies.

As Cole set his sights on Washington DC aiming to activate all the conduits there and destroy all humans there a new bread of residence was manning to take him down as General Tompkins soon aimed his massive forces of destroys and other weapons to defeat Morgrath Cole just smiled before turning to Kuo saying "do you what to take care of these fools or should I" as Kuo looked at him smiling wickedly knowing that her love rarely offered her a chance to play.

As Tompkins aimed his forces to strike down Morgrath targeting his nuclei missiles waiting for Morgrath or that traitor Lucy Kuo to get into range so that he could destroy them unknown to him a new army was getting closer as Kuo and the conduits that she had chosen to destroy the new Tompkins armies prepared to destroy all of these forces as she aimed her red ice.

As Kuo and Oswion stood looking at the massive army Kuo shot her red ice at them while jumping in destroying a hand full of planes shooting them down as Tompkins tried to recognise his forces Oswion slammed his fist into the ground along with a few earthquake conduits hit the missiles casing them to detonate taking out his reserve forces.

As General Tompkins looked at how fast his forces had fallen to the conduits he wondered if he could pull back with his remaining forces but he saw them freeze just as Cole and Kuo walked through them tearing through them as Cole grasped the General smiling wickedly as Kuo took his hand as Tompkins turned to dust in his hands now no more.


	5. Chapter 5 GUN and SHILD unite

Infamous the darkness of the beast and ice queen

Chapter 1 the darkness moves closer

As Cole and Kuo met up with John to help him destroy humanity. Cole had been evil throughout the entire Campaign but he helped Kuo when she needed it and now he would destroy the humans and bring forth a new age of conduits.

Elsewhere

Zeke and Nix where shutting down the power so that they could stop Cole and Kuo before they could succeed in destroying earth. Zeke still could not believe that Cole would go this low to destroy the earth just as he finished that thought Kuo appeared as Zeke commanded Nix to handle Cole while he took care of Kuo.

Back with Cole and John after fighting there way through the city destroying the Militia and rebellion which stood in there way and facing off with Nix to destroy the RFI which Nix had stolen as they approached the church where the biggest amount of people where Cole want off to fight and kill Nix and Zeke and to destroy earth.

As Cole finished off Nix Zeke stood there saying "twice as bright" as Cole responded "always right" as Zeke aimed his gun to try and kill Cole but Cole easily over powered Zeke finishing him off as John appeared saying he could not do it anymore and that if he gave the power to Cole he could complete the plan to destroy humanity as he gave Cole all his power and let go.

As Kuo looked at the destruction smiling evilly knowing that soon the world would fall to them and humanity would die out as she stood by Cole as his second in command aiming to save as many conduits as they could so that humanity would die out and a new world would be born from there.

Chapter 2 A meeting of fate.

As the president of the United States looked at the reports of how the beast Morgrath had destroyed much all residence that they throw at him he knew that they had to come up with a new plan so called his most trusted Generals to discuss a new strategy to stop the conduits before all was destroyed. As the president began the meeting "welcome my fellow Americans we most discuss a way to stop Morgrath before he and his armies of conduits tear throw are world and destroy it. As the Gun commander spoke "he is more powerful than any enemy we have ever faced his power is almost unstoppable" as he looked at Maya Jones the FBI agent assigned to keep an eye on Cole and take him out if he want rouge. As Maya spoke "I know I messed up in empire city by failing to stop Morgrath but that can be fixed if we can track down the conduits before he does and eliminate them. As the president looked at Maya he said "no I will not give you authority to kill American citizens despite the threat Morgrath posers we will defeat him the way we always have defeated threats in the past. As Maya spoke out against this saying "sir this is no ordinary threat to our community Morgrath is to powerful and we most act to destroy him before he kills us all and the only way maybe with the conduits. As the Gun commander spoke out "I do not believe that we should use the same power against Morgrath we should try to create a more powerful RFI to destroy all the conduits in one go because the military cannot take him out without some series help. As the president looked at them saying "I agree with the commander if his plan fails then we can try yours Maya but I do not believe it will work without Morgrath finding out you are dismissed. As Maya and the commander along with the rest of the Generals left she glared at the commander knowing that because she had not eliminated Cole when she had the chance they may be doomed.

Chapter 3 The march of evil

As Cole smiled having picked up more conduits in Florida having destroyed the city he smiled as he looked at his queen Kuo she had steak by him since the beginning of the match and her ice was now red just like his black lightening which he used to fight the humans along with the beasts powers as he headed up north making his way to Washington to awaken the conduits there as he smiled at Kuo as she was a lot darker now and had no compassion to the humans like she once did.

As Kuo looked at Cole smiling wickedly they had both changed embracing the darkness to destroy the humans but Kuo knew that the humans would surely built up more residence to try and bring them down because soon they would crass the sea's hunting for more Conduits as she looked at Oswion one of the first Conduits to have joined them in New Marius which was rubble now as the blast had mostly destroyed the city when John gave his powers to Cole so that he would become the Beast.

As the Gun Commander heard that the Beast had torn through Florida he ordered his forces to try and hold the Beast back as he continued his plan to create a much more powerful RFI to destroy all the Conduits and if any survived well they would be taken into custody for there crimes.

As Cole brought down another bench of Residence fighters he looked a Kuo kissing her as there planned wedding would come after the destruction of humanity but he knew that it would not be an easy fight because the human race would not give up without a fight to the death which he would grant them.

Chapter 4 General Tompkins last stand

As General Tompkins assembled his forces prepared to stop Morgrath once and for all knowing that he had to lead his armies against him what the gun commander proposed to do was insane a tactical strike would destroy Morgrath and his armies.

As Cole set his sights on Washington DC aiming to activate all the conduits there and destroy all humans there a new bread of residence was manning to take him down as General Tompkins soon aimed his massive forces of destroys and other weapons to defeat Morgrath Cole just smiled before turning to Kuo saying "do you what to take care of these fools or should I" as Kuo looked at him smiling wickedly knowing that her love rarely offered her a chance to play.

As Tompkins aimed his forces to strike down Morgrath targeting his nuclei missiles waiting for Morgrath or that traitor Lucy Kuo to get into range so that he could destroy them unknown to him a new army was getting closer as Kuo and the conduits that she had chosen to destroy the new Tompkins armies prepared to destroy all of these forces as she aimed her red ice.

As Kuo and Oswion stood looking at the massive army Kuo shot her red ice at them while jumping in destroying a hand full of planes shooting them down as Tompkins tried to recognise his forces Oswion slammed his fist into the ground along with a few earthquake conduits hit the missiles casing them to detonate taking out his reserve forces.

As General Tompkins looked at how fast his forces had fallen to the conduits he wondered if he could pull back with his remaining forces but he saw them freeze just as Cole and Kuo walked through them tearing through them as Cole grasped the General smiling wickedly as Kuo took his hand as Tompkins turned to dust in his hands now no more.

Chapter 5 Gun and shield unite

As the Gun commander heard how General Tompkins had fallen on the rains of empire city he knew that he had to reorganise his force and evacuate Washington before the Beast and his forces arrived but he knew he would need help as the Beast was currently in Detroit that was a few miles away from Washington he would need more forces to evacuate it in time.

As Cole unleashed another blast tearing through Detroit leaving only new England in his path to Washington many more residence forces stood in his way but he tour right through them leaving nothing standing in his way as he looked at Kuo his love for her had grown over the past few weeks. As Kuo looked at Cole even though he had chosen Nix all that time ago he could still hold her because when he became the Beast he managed to claim her power as well and together humanity would fall.

As the Gun Commander met up with Nick Fury the director of shield he did not like this not one bit because Shield was weaker than Gun by far but the forces they could provide would help greatly in stopping Morgrath before he destroyed the earth. As Nick Fury looked at the Gun commander knowing that there was no choice now many of his own forces along with a whole lord of superheroes at been taken out when empire city was destroyed but now more supers where aligning with Morgrath against humanity as they shock hands conforming there alliance against evil.


	6. Chapter 6 The bigenning of a new RFI

Infamous the darkness of the beast and ice queen

Chapter 1 the darkness moves closer

As Cole and Kuo met up with John to help him destroy humanity. Cole had been evil throughout the entire Campaign but he helped Kuo when she needed it and now he would destroy the humans and bring forth a new age of conduits.

Elsewhere

Zeke and Nix where shutting down the power so that they could stop Cole and Kuo before they could succeed in destroying earth. Zeke still could not believe that Cole would go this low to destroy the earth just as he finished that thought Kuo appeared as Zeke commanded Nix to handle Cole while he took care of Kuo.

Back with Cole and John after fighting there way through the city destroying the Militia and rebellion which stood in there way and facing off with Nix to destroy the RFI which Nix had stolen as they approached the church where the biggest amount of people where Cole want off to fight and kill Nix and Zeke and to destroy earth.

As Cole finished off Nix Zeke stood there saying "twice as bright" as Cole responded "always right" as Zeke aimed his gun to try and kill Cole but Cole easily over powered Zeke finishing him off as John appeared saying he could not do it anymore and that if he gave the power to Cole he could complete the plan to destroy humanity as he gave Cole all his power and let go.

As Kuo looked at the destruction smiling evilly knowing that soon the world would fall to them and humanity would die out as she stood by Cole as his second in command aiming to save as many conduits as they could so that humanity would die out and a new world would be born from there.

Chapter 2 A meeting of fate.

As the president of the United States looked at the reports of how the beast Morgrath had destroyed much all residence that they throw at him he knew that they had to come up with a new plan so called his most trusted Generals to discuss a new strategy to stop the conduits before all was destroyed. As the president began the meeting "welcome my fellow Americans we most discuss a way to stop Morgrath before he and his armies of conduits tear throw are world and destroy it. As the Gun commander spoke "he is more powerful than any enemy we have ever faced his power is almost unstoppable" as he looked at Maya Jones the FBI agent assigned to keep an eye on Cole and take him out if he want rouge. As Maya spoke "I know I messed up in empire city by failing to stop Morgrath but that can be fixed if we can track down the conduits before he does and eliminate them. As the president looked at Maya he said "no I will not give you authority to kill American citizens despite the threat Morgrath posers we will defeat him the way we always have defeated threats in the past. As Maya spoke out against this saying "sir this is no ordinary threat to our community Morgrath is to powerful and we most act to destroy him before he kills us all and the only way maybe with the conduits. As the Gun commander spoke out "I do not believe that we should use the same power against Morgrath we should try to create a more powerful RFI to destroy all the conduits in one go because the military cannot take him out without some series help. As the president looked at them saying "I agree with the commander if his plan fails then we can try yours Maya but I do not believe it will work without Morgrath finding out you are dismissed. As Maya and the commander along with the rest of the Generals left she glared at the commander knowing that because she had not eliminated Cole when she had the chance they may be doomed.

Chapter 3 The march of evil

As Cole smiled having picked up more conduits in Florida having destroyed the city he smiled as he looked at his queen Kuo she had steak by him since the beginning of the match and her ice was now red just like his black lightening which he used to fight the humans along with the beasts powers as he headed up north making his way to Washington to awaken the conduits there as he smiled at Kuo as she was a lot darker now and had no compassion to the humans like she once did.

As Kuo looked at Cole smiling wickedly they had both changed embracing the darkness to destroy the humans but Kuo knew that the humans would surely built up more residence to try and bring them down because soon they would crass the sea's hunting for more Conduits as she looked at Oswion one of the first Conduits to have joined them in New Marius which was rubble now as the blast had mostly destroyed the city when John gave his powers to Cole so that he would become the Beast.

As the Gun Commander heard that the Beast had torn through Florida he ordered his forces to try and hold the Beast back as he continued his plan to create a much more powerful RFI to destroy all the Conduits and if any survived well they would be taken into custody for there crimes.

As Cole brought down another bench of Residence fighters he looked a Kuo kissing her as there planned wedding would come after the destruction of humanity but he knew that it would not be an easy fight because the human race would not give up without a fight to the death which he would grant them.

Chapter 4 General Tompkins last stand

As General Tompkins assembled his forces prepared to stop Morgrath once and for all knowing that he had to lead his armies against him what the gun commander proposed to do was insane a tactical strike would destroy Morgrath and his armies.

As Cole set his sights on Washington DC aiming to activate all the conduits there and destroy all humans there a new bread of residence was manning to take him down as General Tompkins soon aimed his massive forces of destroys and other weapons to defeat Morgrath Cole just smiled before turning to Kuo saying "do you what to take care of these fools or should I" as Kuo looked at him smiling wickedly knowing that her love rarely offered her a chance to play.

As Tompkins aimed his forces to strike down Morgrath targeting his nuclei missiles waiting for Morgrath or that traitor Lucy Kuo to get into range so that he could destroy them unknown to him a new army was getting closer as Kuo and the conduits that she had chosen to destroy the new Tompkins armies prepared to destroy all of these forces as she aimed her red ice.

As Kuo and Oswion stood looking at the massive army Kuo shot her red ice at them while jumping in destroying a hand full of planes shooting them down as Tompkins tried to recognise his forces Oswion slammed his fist into the ground along with a few earthquake conduits hit the missiles casing them to detonate taking out his reserve forces.

As General Tompkins looked at how fast his forces had fallen to the conduits he wondered if he could pull back with his remaining forces but he saw them freeze just as Cole and Kuo walked through them tearing through them as Cole grasped the General smiling wickedly as Kuo took his hand as Tompkins turned to dust in his hands now no more.

Chapter 5 Gun and shield unite

As the Gun commander heard how General Tompkins had fallen on the rains of empire city he knew that he had to reorganise his force and evacuate Washington before the Beast and his forces arrived but he knew he would need help as the Beast was currently in Detroit that was a few miles away from Washington he would need more forces to evacuate it in time.

As Cole unleashed another blast tearing through Detroit leaving only new England in his path to Washington many more residence forces stood in his way but he tour right through them leaving nothing standing in his way as he looked at Kuo his love for her had grown over the past few weeks. As Kuo looked at Cole even though he had chosen Nix all that time ago he could still hold her because when he became the Beast he managed to claim her power as well and together humanity would fall.

As the Gun Commander met up with Nick Fury the director of shield he did not like this not one bit because Shield was weaker than Gun by far but the forces they could provide would help greatly in stopping Morgrath before he destroyed the earth. As Nick Fury looked at the Gun commander knowing that there was no choice now many of his own forces along with a whole lord of superheroes at been taken out when empire city was destroyed but now more supers where aligning with Morgrath against humanity as they shock hands conforming there alliance against evil.

Chapter 6 the beginning of the RFI

As the Gun commander knew that his forces where stronger with Shields aid they could hold off Coles wretched army of Conduits despite having powers the commander was certain that they could develop a weapon to defeat them after studying doctor wolfs research about the Conduits the commander knew that he would need some of the best scientists to help create a new more powerful Ray Field emitter which would hopefully wipe out Cole and the Plague which he was the cause of and hopefully destroy his dark armies and allow Humanity to rest as the commander knew that the plague would kill him soon if he ever got it.

As Cole and Kao began to move down the coast after having eliminated General Tompkins in Detroit there forces had fresh members now but the humans won't going to give up without a fight as most of them had the plague now as it was spreading rapidly without any way to stop it as it grew in power almost consuming the world Cole just had to hope that he could build up a big enough army and save as many conduits as he could. As Kao spoke up "with are victory in Detroit it's likely that the human military will begin to reorganize their forces we should strike the capital soon". As Kao finished Cole spoke up " to strike Washington will be a hard fought battle as the humans will defend it well and it will have countless weapons to try and stop us no not yet first we will gain two more groups of conduits then strike the capital and claim any that are inside there".

As the G.U.N commander stood in the labs knowing that the he would need take time to finish the RFI as its power would have to steal the energy from the power Margrath's conduits meaning that he and the scientists would have to act fast to stop Margrath before he built up a more powerful army and conquered all as the plague might wipe out humanity if it is not stopped. As one of the scientists stood up walking over to the commander saying "sir we are ready to proceed with the first experiment as the commander turned around saying "acknowledged" as the commander walked over to some of the captive conduits aiming to see if the RFI would work as he wanted to test it on these conduits to see if it would work sending such a powerful charge hopefully getting rid of their powers and turn them into ordinary humans. As Nick fury knew that is the RFI could work it would destroy the conduits but Cole was no fool and would certainly act soon the only question was who would act first Sapphire bay would be scared but he knew that Margrath was surely going to launch an attack there very soon but the question was would he target the capital first or would he target the bay's that was the question but he was certain that he would target aim to get more conduits before striking at Seattle fortunately he had another conduit leader a Delsin Rowe who may be able to help them stop Margrath has helped capture some test subjects for them.


End file.
